


На сегодня работа закончена

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Loved and Lost [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии 7х25 “What You Leave Behind”, после того как Кира, Гарак и Дамар устроили революцию на Кардассии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На сегодня работа закончена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loved and Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656124) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



Они стояли рядом, глядя на руины.  
  
— Пророки… — услышал он шепот. Слезы безостановочно текли по ее лицу. Он не проронил ни единой.  
  
Кира расправила плечи и стиснула зубы.  
  
— Я не буду тебе лгать, — сказала она. — Путь будет долгий. Восстановление — непростое дело.  
  
— Я неплохо умею ставить заплатки.  
  
Она коснулась его руки. Гарак переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Попрощайтесь за меня с констеблем, — сказал он, и, сами не понимая, как так вышло, они отчаянно вцепились друг в друга, единственные выжившие, охваченные страхом остаться в одиночестве.


End file.
